Measuring tension is a common operation performed on materials. A variety of tension meters have been developed over the years for this purpose. The devices can have a probe that exerts a force upon the material to be measured and two arms that contact or grasp the material on opposing sides of the probe. Other devices can use two or more sensors to calculate the tension of an elongate member, such as soft tissue in a body. The tension is determined from the force exerted upon the sensors and the displacement of the test object. While these devices may measure tension, they require a plurality of parts to contact the test object, such as arms and multiple sensors, to achieve the measurement. Also, some devices contact or secure the test object on opposing sides of the probe. The devices that contact the test object in a plurality of locations to measure tension are difficult to use in environments where access to the test object is concealed or encumbered.